The end of the world
by RainOwl
Summary: 5 shall come, they be the best, together they conquer death, 2 of great power 3 powerless to the naked eye.. ON HIATUS
1. Mages, Spirits,pixies and explanations

Rain: Hi! I'm getting into Halloween- my way.  
  
M. Tyson: which means a new chaptered fantasy fic.  
  
Rain: I'm going to TRY to do a scary fic- but it will be a one shot. I'm not very good at scary fics. Don't even read them.  
  
M. Tyson: so, Hotaru and I got together and made this fic for her!  
  
Rain: you mean made the idea.  
  
M. Tyson: nah, we have the whole fic planned out. It's in the grey room.  
  
Rain: oh . . .  
  
M. Tyson: Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
* * *  
  
That's great, it starts with an earthquake, birds and  
  
snakes, an aeroplane and Lenny Bruce is not afraid.  
  
Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn - world  
  
serves its own needs, dummy serve your own needs.  
  
* * *  
  
It started out as a normal day.  
  
They woke me up, I stuffed my face, and we went to train.  
  
Hi, my name is Tyson. Tyson granger.  
  
At least, it is now.  
  
This is my story.  
  
One of them, at least.  
  
You probably recognize me.  
  
I'm from the world famous beyblading team, the bladebreakers.  
  
I'm the cheerful one.  
  
The klutzy one.  
  
The so-ditzy-he-should-be-a-blond one.  
  
Back to the story.  
  
It had been 4 months since the world championships, and these days we trained with the white tigers.  
  
That helps.  
  
A lot.  
  
But I'm getting off subject again.  
  
So, we went to train with the white tigers.  
  
It was when we got there that things started to get strange.  
  
"I'm telling you," shouted Kevin "that someone must have stolen our bit beasts, or they would have come out when we called them!"  
  
Mariah was sitting on a bench shaking her head silently. She knew what was going on.  
  
All of the blade breakers, minus Tyson, exchanged confused looks.  
  
Had anyone looked at Tyson they would have discovered that he had gone deathly pale and looked about ready to faint.  
  
/No./ thought Tyson /I am over reacting/  
  
//No you aren't, Takao, it is happening./ sent Dragoon.  
  
/No, no, and NO!/ Tyson sent back.  
  
//Don't bother; Master Takao// Drigger added his two cents. //You would have had to tell them soon anyway. It's starting to show.//  
  
/they haven't noticed though, now have they?/  
  
//they would have soon// sang Draciel.  
  
//I have to agree with them, Takao// sent Dranzer. //I don't like it anymore then you do. Especially since you and Kai are directly involved, and he still hasn't remembered!//  
  
/Yes./ replied Tyson /him not knowing will make this infinitely harder./  
  
//Don't worry, storm-lord// said dizzy using his nickname //you'll figure it out.//  
  
/I hope so./ responded Tyson, before realizing his friends had left him behind.  
  
"So your bit-beasts actually won't come out of their blades?" Kenny was saying.  
  
"Yes." Replied an unhappy Lee "it's like they're not there."  
  
"that's because they're not." Said Dizzy.  
  
"Dizz!" hissed Tyson out of the side of his mouth.  
  
No one heard him.  
  
Kenny "What do you mean Dizzy?"  
  
Dizzy "exactly what I said. They are not there."  
  
Tyson felt like hitting her.  
  
Mariah sent him a worried look. She knew that if to many people found out, HE would find out.  
  
And that would be bad. That would be very bad.  
  
"Well, what do you know?" Mariah asked Dizzy nastily. "Maybe we should just go to the local BBA center and ask them?"  
  
"Now, just one moment"- began Kenny, but Tyson was already working on Lee.  
  
"Yeah." Said Lee slowly "yeah, that's probably a good idea. C'mon, guys."  
  
And he led them out of the clearing.  
  
It wasn't very much, but it was enough time for Tyson to get out of there.  
  
He quickly turned back toward where they had come and hurried back to their house.  
  
The others exchanged confused looks but followed.  
  
When they got there, there they discovered four people sitting in their living room.  
  
Tyson stopped dead seeing them, and stated simply "No."  
  
There were 2 girls and 2 boys sitting there.  
  
One boy had dark blue hair and silver eyes.  
  
The other had gold hair and dark violet eyes.  
  
One girl had flame red hair and silver eyes like the blue haired boy.  
  
The other had blond hair, almost white and bold green eyes.  
  
"No." Repeated Tyson.  
  
The two with silver eyes stood up at the same time.  
  
The one with blue hair said "don't you think you should explain to your friends before you start telling us what to do?"  
  
"You aren't supposed to be here." Snapped Tyson even as the red haired girl grabbed him and pushed him into a chair.  
  
The girl with green eyes gestured for them all to sit down. They obeyed, looking confused.  
  
"You better explain to them." The red haired girl said.  
  
"You do it, Dranzer." He snapped. "One of them is YOUR master." He heard gasps and sighed, sliding down in his seat.  
  
"If you'll remember." Stated Dranzer, irritably. "It's your job to explain."  
  
"It's ALWAYS my job." He grumbled but sat back up and looked the rest of his team.  
  
"Alright. First of all, as you have probably already guessed, the four people sitting in front of you are your bit-beasts."  
  
They just sat there, gaping.  
  
"The blue haired one is Dragoon, the one with red hair is Dranzer, the one with green eyes is Draciel, and the one with gold hair is Drigger." He said, unnecessarily.  
  
The 4 bits were beginning to get a bit uncomfortable under the gazes of their masters.  
  
"That doesn't explain it all Ta- Tyson." Said Dizzy.  
  
"Alright. This is a very long story, so I'm going to have to ask that you don't interrupt." They nodded, dumbly.  
  
"It really started, I suppose, about 900,000,000 years ago. During the era of the immortals as it's called. It was just what its name implies, the era when immortals ruled the universe. There were several different types of immortal. The main two are the mages and the spirits. The spirits are what you now call bit-beasts and are very powerful. In fact, the only more powerful beings were the mages. And the Mages, were, well, gods. However, the era came to an end when the mage of death- or, rather, god of death- became angry with the rest of the immortals. He intertwined death into most of the immortals there, existence. Thus, the end of the immortal era. However, a few immortals survived. And all of the spirits did. Only two mages escaped. The two that controlled life. They, with the help of the spirits, banished death to darkness. But it was to late for the other immortals. They had lost their immortality, and there for, their powers. And with the loss of their powers, they lost their memories as well. The spirits went into bit pieces in order to prepare for a prophecy." Here he took a break and took a drink of the water Draciel had brought him.  
  
"The prophesy?" questioned Kenny, who had his scientist face on.  
  
Tyson smiled slightly and sang softly  
  
"5 shall come, they be the best  
  
together they conquer death  
  
two of great power,  
  
one who never let's his soul be breached  
  
the other who's past be mystery  
  
3 more there be  
  
powerless to the naked eye  
  
true powers do lye  
  
one of knowledge  
  
one of faithful friendship be  
  
the thirds power lies within his soul  
  
where his innocence is the key  
  
each of them with a protector  
  
each of them important, yes  
  
for without their help  
  
the universe shall perish." Kenny's brow was furrowed as Tyson took another drink.  
  
"What does it mean?" asked Max, openly confused.  
  
"Well" said Tyson glancing at the bit-beasts who were watching in silence "let's take it apart." He looked amused.  
  
He obviously already knew the answer.  
  
"The first two lines are '5 shall come, they be the best together they conquer death' that basically means that five people will be born, and they will conquer death when he comes back."  
  
"What did it mean by 'they be the best'?" asked Kenny.  
  
Tyson, however just continued as though he hadn't heard him. "the next lines are 'two of great power, one who never let's his soul be breached, the other whose past be mystery' well, that means that 1 of the people who are going to save the world hides his true self away from the world, and the other can't remember his past. Probably amnesia."  
  
"What does this have to do-" Kenny tried again, but Tyson continued to ignore his questions.  
  
"The next lines are '3 more there be, powerless to the naked eye, true powers do lie' well that means that the other three are normal people who are needed. Don't know why."  
  
"Tyson"-  
  
"THE NEXT lines tell us how to find these people. 'one of knowledge' means we're looking for someone whose strength isn't physical, but knowledge itself. Then 'one of faithful friendship be' someone who feels that friendship is the most important thing out there- even if he doesn't say so. Last but not least 'the thirds power lies within his soul, where his innocence is the key' basically someone innocent and naive."  
  
Kenny gave up.  
  
"So, if you put it all together, it's pretty simple. The god of death is back, and there are 5 boys out there who can stop him."  
  
they all stared at him, utterly confused.  
  
Drigger chuckled and Dragoon said, playfully "me thinks you went to fast, Takao. Their minds be addled."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Muttered Tyson, irritably.  
  
"What does that have to do with us?" questioned Kenny.  
  
Tyson studied him for a long moment.  
  
"Right now, it has nothing to do with you." They looked lost. "But everything to do with me."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kenny.  
  
"'one who never let's his soul be breached' that's me." He admitted.  
  
Kenny looked happy to finally be getting answers. "So, who are the rest of them?" he asked, looking at Tyson expectantly, after all, he had known everything else.  
  
To their surprise a flash of pain crossed his eyes, vanishing before they could look more closely.  
  
"I'm not allowed to say. They have to realize for themselves, and believe in their strengths before I can tell anyone who they are." He responded.  
  
Kenny's brow furrowed. "So you mean they don't know who they are?"  
  
Tyson flashed him a smile. "Got it in one, chief." He stood up, stretching.  
  
"We should be getting to bed." He stated.  
  
(we are now in Kai's pov)  
  
I frowned and looked out the window.  
  
Only to find that it was too dark to see anything. I sighed and stood up as well.  
  
[oh, well] he thought [we'll just get more answers out of him tomorrow.]  
  
they all said good night (minus Kai, who just grunted)  
  
and went to their bedrooms (Ray with Max, Kai with Tyson, and Kenny gets his own)  
  
as I slipped into bed I said "you better be prepared to explain some more tomorrow, Tyson."  
  
Tyson, who had been passing his bed stopped and studied me for a few moments making my pulse race.  
  
Wait, rewind and freeze! Tyson made my pulse race?  
  
But it was true. The room suddenly felt infinitely smaller now that Tyson was standing next to his bed studying him.  
  
[There is no way I can be attracted to Tyson] he thought, decisively.  
  
So why couldn't he break eye contact?!  
  
I felt his eyes sweep over my face, and it was sending shivers up his spine.  
  
Tyson smiled down at him, and broke whatever spell he had been casting over him.  
  
He started moving past Kai's bed again before pausing and saying "Kai? Call me Takao." And he got into his own bed, pulling the cover over his bed.  
  
(and now we are back to Tyson's pov!)  
  
(to himself) /why did I do that? I probably scared him half to death. He doesn't even know that soulmates exist, much less the soul mate principle./after a while he used his powers to put himself to sleep.  
  
The next day.  
  
Tyson took a sip of his tea while waiting for someone to get up.  
  
He heard someone walk down the steps and frowned slightly.  
  
Only one person in the house walked like that, and Tyson wasn't quite ready to deal with him.  
  
Kai came down the steps, obviously not noticing Dranzer who was walking behind him silently and pulling faces at his back for waking her up so early. Bit-beasts woke up at the same time as their master everyday. Dragoon was somewhere outside playing with the winds.  
  
Tyson couldn't hold back a laugh at seeing Dranzer, which, unfortunately surprised her causing her to tumble down the steps.  
  
Which caused Tyson to laugh harder and make a phoenix angry.  
  
"Takao . . ." she said slowly.  
  
Tyson stopped laughing sensing imminent danger. "Yes . . ." he replied, watching her closely to see whether or not he needed to get out of there.  
  
"You . . . are . . . a . . . dead man!" she said throwing her self at Tyson.  
  
Tyson, however, had predicted her movement and jumped up landing neatly in the island in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
After that, Dranzer proceeded to chase him all over the kitchen, somehow managing not to knock anything over, screaming things like "Stupid storm!" and "You foolish fireman!" and leaving behind a very confused Kai.  
  
Just then, Dragoon walked in, glanced at them and snickered quietly.  
  
"What's going on?" asked a sleepy Max as everyone came down stairs. (Including the bit-beasts.)  
  
The Bit-beasts (bits, from now on) seeing what was happening, glared at Dragoon until he got up and walked over to where Dranzer was (unsuccessfully) trying to charbroil Tyson.  
  
Tyson was merely dodging, not seeming to have a problem.  
  
Dragoon took Dranzer by the arm and said "as much as I'm sure he deserves this, it defeats the purpose to kill the one you are supposed to protect."  
  
Tyson, seeing that Dranzer was calmed down, sat back in his seat before saying to Dragoon "I did not deserve it. It's not my fault she fell down the stairs." He looked insulted.  
  
At this, the other bits had to stifle a laugh, which announced their presence to their masters.  
  
"How long have you been there?!" exclaimed Ray.  
  
"The whole time, master." Responded Drigger.  
  
Ray looked distinctly uncomfortable at being referred to as 'master' but let it slide. For now.  
  
"What just happened?" demanded Kai.  
  
"I made Dranzer mad, so she tried to char-boil me." Responded Tyson promptly.  
  
They all stared at him.  
  
"Cough up, 'ceil." Ordered Dragoon. "I told you within two weeks. It's been three days."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Muttered Draciel, handing Dragoon some interesting looking money.  
  
"Two weeks since what?" asked Kenny, curiously.  
  
"Two weeks since Dranzer and Tyson fought. I bet within two weeks. Draciel took my bet." Replied Dragoon.  
  
"You're making money off of us?!" demanded Dranzer, while Tyson beckoned for the other bits to come over by him.  
  
"20 kish says Dragoon charms her out of this." He whispered.  
  
"30, and you're on." Said Drigger, and Draciel nodded.  
  
"Tyson." Said Kenny when they were done (Dragoon and Dranzer had gone into the other room) "I've been thinking about it all night-"  
  
"Literally." Said Dizzy.  
  
"-and I wanted to know more about the protectors you mentioned in the prophecy."  
  
Tyson looked at him seriously. "I can't tell you things like that but" here a twinkle entered his eye "you can ask yes or no questions. Can't promise I'll be allowed to answer them all, but you'll get more out of me that way."  
  
"Alright. Are the protectors bit-beasts?" Kenny.  
  
"Yes." Tyson.  
  
"Okay. It said that 'they be the best' what does that mean?" Kenny.  
  
Tyson looked at him, patiently.  
  
"Oh, right. Okay . . . the best at fighting?" he asked.  
  
"Not quite." Responded Tyson. "but think about the rest of the prophecy, Kenny. Did it mention physical fighting?"  
  
"No . . . but they would have to fight somehow." Kenny.  
  
"Is that a question?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Yes." Responded Kenny.  
  
"Yes, they would have to fight somehow. Just not physically. There are other people who will do that." Said Tyson calmly.  
  
"Who?" asked Kenny eagerly.  
  
Tyson just looked at him, but Ray spoke up. "Mariah."  
  
"Huh?" said everybody minus the bits and Tyson, who merely raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Back when I lived in the village, she would sneak off through the woods a lot. And yesterday, she wasn't shouting just shaking her head like something terrible had happened."  
  
"99.9 percent, Ray." Said a voice from behind them cause the blade breakers minus Tyson to jump.  
  
"Hey, Maia. Glad you could come." Said Tyson, before standing up and offering her his seat.  
  
She laughed and accepted his offer sitting down, gracefully.  
  
It was obviously Mariah, but she looked different. Majorly different. All they could was stare.  
  
Instead of her usual pink hair and eyes, she had forest green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her face had rounded out from her usual cat-like face into a full, mischievous one.  
  
"Such the gentlemen these days, Takao. I still remember when you raced ahead of the rest of us just to prove you could." There was a decidedly evil twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Maia. Now, do me a favor and refrain from using magic until I retrieve Dragoon and Dranzer." He said, moving towards the door to the living room.  
  
"would I do that?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"yes." Responded Tyson, bluntly, before going in the other room.  
  
"So, you're fighting against . . . death?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Yeah." She responded.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
She grinned "I'm a forest pixie."  
  
* * *  
  
good place to stop. Yes, I'm evil. No, I'm not going to tell you what a forest pixie is until you review! I want at least one review before I post the next chapter (I'm, going to write it either way) so take the hint and REVIEW! 


	2. Kai aka memories

Rain: standard disclaimers apply. Now that that's out of the way, I must warn you that this chapter will probably not be as long as the last one. On with the fic!  
  
***  
  
Feed it off an aux speak, grunt, no, strength, Ladder  
  
start to clatter with fear fight down height. Wire  
  
in a fire, representing seven games, a government  
  
for hire and a combat site.  
  
* * *  
  
~Last time~  
  
"So, you're fighting against . . . death?" asked Kenny.  
  
"Yeah." She responded.  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
She grinned, "I'm a forest pixie."  
  
~Now~  
  
"You're a what?!" they all shouted.  
  
"Now you've done it." Commented Dizzy.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mariah.  
  
"Ta- Tyson has barely hit the tip of the ice burg with them, and already you're telling them that you're a pixie. How very pixie-ish." Dizzy replied.  
  
"I AM a pixie, Diz." Mariah.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask some questions?" asked Kenny, who seemed to have recovered.  
  
"Shoot." Replied Mariah.  
  
"Ok. Earlier Tyson called you 'Maia' (said my-uh by the way) is that a nickname?" Kenny.  
  
"No, that's my real name." Mariah/Maia.  
  
"You called Tyson 'Takao' why?" Kenny.  
  
"That's for me to know, and him to tell you." Mariah/Maia.  
  
"What's going on in here? It's too quite." Tyson had entered the room, Dragoon and Dranzer in tow.  
  
"Nothing." Said Mariah/Maia (Just 'Maia' from now on.) innocently.  
  
"Right. Sure. You have two seconds to tell me the truth, or you have to get the others." Tyson.  
  
Maia appeared to be weighing her options.  
  
"1." Tyson.  
  
Maia still seemed to be considering.  
  
"2. Now you get to go get the others, WITH OUT raising the alarms. Bu-bye."  
  
Maia looked hurt as she stood up . . . and vanished.  
  
Literally.  
  
We're talking, into thin air.  
  
Least to say, the others were surprised.  
  
Not shocked.  
  
Too much had happened for them to be shocked.  
  
"She's tweaked." Commented Draciel.  
  
"Yeah." Said Tyson, before fixing his eyes on Kenny. "What happened while I was in the other room?" it wasn't a question, it was a demand.  
  
"Mariah told us she is a Forest pixie. What's a forest pixie?" Kenny asked.  
  
"A very mischievous pixie, with powers of their forest. And yes, before you can ask, they do each have their own forest." Said Tyson irritably.  
  
Kenny just stared at him, openmouthed.  
  
Tyson smiled slightly and turned to the bits. "I have some things I need you guys to do." He informed them.  
  
The bits all quickly got up.  
  
"Dragoon, Dranzer, I need you to search the city. I don't want to be taken unawares again. Anything out of the ordinary, you come back here and tell me. Do NOT try to do something yourselves."  
  
They both nodded and went outside.  
  
"Draciel, Drigger, I need you two to go watch the abbey. I don't want to be dealing with Biovault and Death at the same time."  
  
They both nodded and left as well.  
  
"Dizzy, I want you search the news sites. I'm looking for random deaths, unexplained explosions, strange animal sightings, the usual."  
  
Dizzy vanished from Kenny's laptop.  
  
"I have a question." Said Max as Tyson sat down again.  
  
"Go ahead." Responded Tyson.  
  
"If they're our bits, how come you can order them around?"  
  
"That's a long story, Max. One I'd rather not tell just now." He replied.  
  
* POP *  
  
"Whew. You have got to fix the wards, Tymon. They were holding me out." There was too much smoke to see who was talking.  
  
"They're WARDS Egan. That's what they're supposed to do. Can you get rid of the smoke?"  
  
Just then the smoke cleared to reveal . . . ENRIQUE?!  
  
It was definitely Enrique.  
  
But like Maia, he had changed.  
  
As in, majorly.  
  
His once blond hair, was now sky blue, his eyes a dark blue- almost black.  
  
He was wearing a crimson shirt, black pants, and black boots. (That's right, I never told you what Maia was wearing. She was wearing a soft doe brown skirt, lavender shirt and black boots. Her hair was hanging freely.)  
  
"Hey, Egan." Said Tyson mildly, "where's Emalia?" (What is it with me and 'E' names right now?)  
  
"She's with Maia, trying to convince her not to kill you." Enrique/Egan replied.  
  
"Ah." Said Tyson, just as there was a pop and two more people appeared.  
  
One was Maia, looking like they had last seen her.  
  
Next was Emily.  
  
But, like the other two, she looked different.  
  
Very different.  
  
Her usually orange hair was a soft gray-blue, her usual blue eyes a coal black that was twinkling with suppressed mirth.  
  
Her usual lab coat was replaced by a silver-white tank top and silver-blue skirt, her glasses were gone and she was holding a silver computer, which she promptly handed to Tyson saying, "Here, Tyler."  
  
"Thanks!" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"Why does everybody keep calling Tyson a different name?" demanded Kenny.  
  
Tyson shrugged saying, "I've had a lot of names."  
  
"So, what's going on? Why are we all here? Where is everybody else?" asked Enrique/Egan.  
  
"Everybody else?" asked Ray, whose head was beginning to hurt.  
  
"They're busy. I just wanted you all to be here to get started. Others will be coming and going as their missions require it. But you guys are management." Tyson stated.  
  
"Greeeaaaaat." Muttered Maia.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" asked Tyson.  
  
"Yes." Maia responded.  
  
"Don't soften it for me, please." Said Tyson sarcastically.  
  
"Fine, I won't. You are a jerk who thinks he rules the world just because he's a mage." She said angrily.  
  
"He's a what?!" shouted the bladebreakers.  
  
"Now you've done it." Muttered Enrique/Egan.  
  
Tyson looked about ready to kill. Through his teeth he said, "Get. Out. Of. Here. Before. I. Snap." He seemed to be physically restraining himself from jumping at her.  
  
Maia took one look at him and vanished.  
  
"Now, Tyler-" began Emily/Emalia.  
  
"Tyson. I go by Tyson now, Emalia." He said quietly. He appeared to be fighting the urge not to strangle someone.  
  
"What's your real name, then?" asked Kenny, who seemed to be able to take anything in stride.  
  
Tyson gave a wane smile. "I don't have one."  
  
Enrique/Egan gave him a look.  
  
"Well," he amended, "not one that I use. Guys, go home, I'll be there in a few moments."  
  
Emily/Emalia and Enrique/Egan nodded, and vanished.  
  
"Tyson, could I talk to you? Alone?" asked Kai, frowning.  
  
Kenny opened his mouth to say something but snapped it shut when Tyson nodded and stood up.  
  
They went into the family room and Tyson promptly traced some glowing symbols on the door.  
  
Kai gave him a questioning look.  
  
"A warding spell. They can't hear us." He explained sitting down on a chair and looking at him calmly.  
  
"I have a feeling that whatever you want to talk about, you don't want them to hear."  
  
Kai nodded before saying, "we're the ones from the prophecy, aren't we? 'they be the best' it means the best at beyblading."  
  
Tyson said nothing to deny it, so Kai continued. " 'one of knowledge' is Kenny. 'one of faithful friendship be' is Ray. 'the thirds power lies within his soul where his innocence is the key' is Max."  
  
Tyson continued to look at him, silently. Waiting for him to complete his thought.  
  
"You're the 'one who never let's his soul be breached' is you. And I'm . . ." Here he stopped, not wanting to finish that line of thought.  
  
Tyson said softly, "you are the one 'who's past be mystery'."  
  
"Yes." Whispered Kai. "But how's it possible? I have memories. They're not pleasant, but the are there."  
  
Tyson was trying to maintain his emotions with every bit of will power he had.  
  
It was hard not to comfort your soulmate.  
  
In fact, it was classed level one impossible.  
  
It was even worse to pretend you didn't notice.  
  
But Tyson had been doing both for years, and had gotten quite good at it.  
  
That didn't mean he liked it, though.  
  
He swallowed hard at the hopelessness on Kai's face.  
  
"You have to find your memories for yourself." He said quietly.  
  
"How?" such a simple question, Kai. So simple, yet so hard . . .  
  
"You have to relive it. All of it." Oh, he hated himself . . .  
  
"How?" repeating yourself, Kai?  
  
"I can do it, if you want. But you have to be sure . . ." don't be sure, don't be sure, don't be sure.  
  
"I'm sure." Heaven help me.  
  
" . . . and you have to trust me. Completely." There. No way he can-  
  
"I trust you, Takao. I think I always have . . ." oh, dear god. I haven't heard him use that name in years.  
  
"You won't see it all. Things you learn in school, facts, will all have to be relearned."  
  
Kai nodded silently, and Tyson swallowed.  
  
"Come over here."  
  
(Kai's pov)  
  
"Come over here." He said it so simply, his eyes blank.  
  
So why did I think he was in pain?!  
  
I got up slowly and moved in front of him expecting a spell or something.  
  
Takao looked at me for a long moment.  
  
I don't know why I was calling him Takao, besides the fact that he had asked me to.  
  
I looked at him silently as he finally stood up.  
  
"hold still." He said it quietly and leaned forward.  
  
I barely had time to feel him brush his lips against mine before a rushing filled my head and everything went black.  
  
(back to Tyson's pov)  
  
As I watched Kai disappear, I realized something. I missed him. I had buried it behind hundreds of other emotions, but it was still there.  
  
Finally Kai had disappeared entirely and Tyson turned walking back into the room, only stopping to say, "blessed be, Kai. Go well." And with that he went into the other room.  
  
* * *  
  
Rain: Hehe. Am I evil, or what? Review, and I'll write more! 


	3. the 'man' aka Because,because he's Tyson

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.  
  
Warnings: ooc'ness.  
  
* * * [Thoughts]  
  
(Me)  
  
+Telepathy+  
  
* * * Change of scene  
  
* * *  
  
Left of west and coming in  
  
a hurry with the furies breathing down your neck. Team  
  
by team reporters baffled, trumped, tethered cropped.  
  
Look at that low playing! Fine, then. Uh oh,  
  
overflow, population, common food, but it'll do.  
  
* * *  
  
Kai looked around, confused.  
  
[Okay, what is going on?]  
  
+Welcome, fire-lord+  
  
Kai jumped and looked around. "Who are you? Where are you? Where am I?"  
  
+Don't speak aloud- just think it. I'll hear. I am the guardian of memories. We are in Eternity.+  
  
[Eternity is not a place.]  
  
+But it is, here.+  
  
[Why am I here?]  
  
+Your Soul- your friend, I believe he goes by the name of Tyson now? He sent you here, to relive your memories.+  
  
[I hate to ask again, but, who are you?]  
  
+Guardian of memories, that's all you need to know. Now, I must ask you some questions.+  
  
[Okay.]  
  
+Do you trust Tyson?+  
  
[You know, he asked me the same thing. Yes, I do.]  
  
+Why?+  
  
[Why what?]  
  
+Why do you trust Tyson+  
  
[Because . . . because he's Tyson.]  
  
+Good, that's all you need. Are you ready?+  
  
[Yes.]  
  
+Good.+  
  
Once more he felt a rushing feeling, and everything went black.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as Tyson walked into the room he knew something was wrong. He knew it as well as he knew his own name.  
  
There was nothing obviously wrong, Max was watching TV, Ray was reading a book, and Kenny was trying (unsuccessfully) to dig information out of Dizzy.  
  
Cautiously, Tyson said, "Guys? I want you to all go into the living room."  
  
Max opened his mouth to say something and Tyson threw himself at him. Grabbing Max, he rolled several feet away from the black clad man. The man yanked his sword out of the floor where he had been trying to skewer Max.  
  
Tyson rolled to his feet already knowing that Max was in shock by his face.  
  
Just then a voice yelled, "Litriatus!" and the 'man' vanished. Nothing more, just vanished.  
  
Tyson smiled up at Emalia, who was glaring at the spot where the 'man' had stood.  
  
Holding his smile in place, he said cheerfully, "You know, I think this place might not be as safe as I thought. I think we'll move to the mansion."  
  
Emalia glared.  
  
* * *  
  
Rain: (Cringes) I know, really, really, short chapter. But it would have taken me forever to make it as long as the others! The next one will be longer- promise! No flames, please! Reviews are appreciated. 


	4. Promise ceremonies and thoughts

Disclaimer: do I look as if I own Beyblade?!  
  
Warnings: um, yaoi, I suppose. And if you don't know what 'yaoi' means, you should not be reading this fic. What else, lets see, the entire fic will be ooc, I refuse to say it every chapter, maybe every four chapters. We'll see. Anything else? Um, nope, don't think so.  
  
* * *  
  
It occurred to me that I hadn't thanked you guys for reviewing, so . . .  
  
Angevar: continuing.  
  
Demon Darkness: thanks!  
  
D.G.: I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Morganna Magi Lady of Light: I don't know about angst, at least on Tyson's part. Maybe little bits here and there, but come on, they're fighting a war against DEATH. He will be quite busy, and Kai is going to have an . . . interesting time. Most of the fic will be focused around Kai, actually.  
  
* * *  
  
/Thoughts/  
  
(Me)  
  
* * * Change of scene * * *  
  
{Kai}  
  
[Tyson]  
  
+Anyone else from the fire side+  
  
* Anyone from the water side *  
  
* * *  
  
Save yourself, serve yourself.  
  
World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed dummy with the rapture and the revered and the right, right.  
  
You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, feeling pretty  
  
psyched.  
  
* * *  
  
/Okay, where am I now?/ Was what Kai was thinking as he looked around the strangely familiar bedroom.  
  
+I sent you back to when you first met the storm-lord. That is where it truly began. You will receive your other memories later.+  
  
{Well, what am I supposed to do?}  
  
+Just relax and let the story unfold before you.+  
  
{O . . . k . . .}  
  
And then he was gone, leaving Kai alone. Kai relaxed, as he was told, but nearly freaked as his body moved with out his say-so.  
  
His body stood up and crossed the room, and opened the door. Walking out he walked down stairs absolutely silent.  
  
Kai was surprised to find that he could read his- Kai's- past thoughts.  
  
/I can't believe it's happening. The war is finally coming to an end. All I have to do is go through the promise ceremony with the future Storm-lord. We don't even have to fall in love or anything stupid, just have the promise ceremony and live in the same place. Oh, and we need to be friends. It would be reeeaaaally bad if we became enemies. It would probably start another war, and that would ruin everything. Somehow I doubt it will happen, though. Everyone says he's easy enough to get along with, even if he is their best fighter . . ./  
  
The Kai-from-the-future was utterly confused, but Kai-of-memories knew exactly what was happening as he walked down stairs, and was very happy about it.  
  
(Okay, Kai-of-the-future is just Kai, and Kai-of-the-past is P-Kai, k?)  
  
/Alright./ Kai thought, /So basically some kind of war is ending today at a Promise ceremony. What on earth is a Promise ceremony? And who is the future Storm-lord? I hope I figure what's going on soon 'cause I'm getting a headache./  
  
As P-Kai walked outside Kai took a glance around a blinked in surprise. Or would have, if he had any control over his body. They were walking on a stone path inside a garden that looked like it hadn't been pruned in four years, but was beautiful in a wild way. There was every kind of flower imaginable, here and there he would see a stone bench made of a stone that seemed to be colored every shade of red imaginable. Very faintly he could here the tinkle of a waterfall, but knew instinctively that that wasn't where they were going.  
  
Eventually they came to a gate made out of the same stone as the benches, and Kai was surprised to find Emily and Enrique (the new versions) waiting for him. /Now, what did Takao call them again? Oh yeah, Emalia and Egan./  
  
"You guys ready to go?" asked P-Kai.  
  
"You just need to call Dranzer." Said Emalia.  
  
"Right, thanks Ema." P-Kai said closing his eyes.  
  
"No problem." Emalia replied, but Kai barely heard he was to busy listening- no, feeling what P-Kai was doing. P-Kai had taken both inside themselves. There was no other way to put it, he had closed his eyes, and reached inward. The interesting part was that while Kai knew he would never be able to explain it, he knew he could do it no problem.  
  
P-Kai was sifting through different threads and Kai watched in interest, naming who each thread connected to himself as P-Kai 'touched' them with his mind.  
  
/Emalia, Egan, Healer, why do I have a healer on connection? Grey- grey?! Got to find out what that's about, it's a pretty big one, Hikari, Dranzer./  
  
P-Kai tugged on the one for Dranzer so that it moved away from the other ones, and, with the ease of long practice, sent words rolling down it.  
  
{Dranzer, we're ready.}  
  
+About time. Be there in two.+  
  
Opening his- their- eyes P-Kai was not surprised to find that no more then a minute had passed since he closed them.  
  
"Let's go." He said calmly to Egan and Emalia and walked out the gate. As soon as the gate was closed behind and they were walking through the forest, Dranzer fell casually into step right next to him while Emalia moved up on his other side and Egan stayed close beside him.  
  
Kai's headache was returning from the confusion until he searched P-Kai's mind and found out the technically Emalia and Egan were his bodyguards not his friends like he had originally thought and that Dranzer was his soul- guardian and bound to him for life.  
  
They walked for around half an hour and Kai used that time to study himself and his companions. The first thing he noticed was his clothing, which was fairly simple. He was wearing a pair black pants and black boots, with a flame red t-shirt. He knew instinctively that he also had a fire-gold earing in his left ear, and silver bandages from elbow to wrist. His hair was cut around his ears, and there was a box in his right pocket.  
  
The first thing he noticed about Dranzer was that, unlike in the future, her hair had been cropped short around her ears. The next was her eyes. They were a little scary, well, no; the fact that they were a different color then in the future was scary. Instead of silver they were twin pools of fire. She had baggy black pants and red tank top, with white tape wrapped from her elbows to her wrists on both arms.  
  
Emalia and Egan were both wearing pitch-black clothing, only while Egan had a T-shirt Emalia had a tank top. They both had crimson bandages, and a gold earing in both of their left ears.  
  
By the time he had finished noticing all of this they had reached a silver gate covered in flowers. Automatically he read the sign on the gate, wrought out of the same silver as the gate.  
  
All who choose to enter here  
  
Think ahead and consider your actions  
  
This is a place of peace, and no one will be spared the gods' wrath  
  
Should the peace here be broken  
  
Should you be fairy, Mage, Immortal or not  
  
Fire, water, earth or wind  
  
Or even those of knowledge  
  
Bear in mind your purpose  
  
And always follow the Rede  
  
*And it harm none, do what ye will!  
  
"You gonna be okay?" asked Dranzer.  
  
"Of course!" his mouth answered for him.  
  
Kai, however, knew that fear had suddenly come crashing down on his past self. Not particularly wanting to hear what he had thought, Kai stayed away from his old thoughts.  
  
Dranzer stepped in front of him and opened the gate while Emalia stepped back with Egan. None of them spoke as they stepped into what P-Kai knew as the ring of peace.  
  
Kai stared in shock. The ring was beautiful. Flowers of every type and from every season were growing on the hedges that surrounded the clearing and on the far side was a crystal waterfall that was absolutely amazing. Also in the clearing were around 20 people.  
  
However, while Kai had been amazed P-Kai had started walking forward with Dranzer while Emalia and Egan had faded to either side of the gate.  
  
As they walked by the people in the clearing a little girl he recognized as his little sister Hikari waved to him. He smiled but didn't wave back. Turning his attention forward again Kai nearly fell over in shock. Or would have if he had had any control over his body.  
  
Tyson was standing in front of him wearing the same outfit except for two differences, in stead of a red shirt he had a blue one and in stead of a gold earing in his left ear he had a silver-blue one in his right ear. His hair was pulled back in low ponytail, and his hat was no where to be found.  
  
Dranzer and Dragoon who had been standing right behind Tyson moved to either side of the waterfall while Tyson and Kai stood right front of it.  
  
Tyson silently slipped a dark blue box with silver lining out of his pocket and stepped around Kai 'till he was facing Kai's back and opened the box. When he spoke it was in a different language, but Kai understood it perfectly.  
  
"In this water crystal I have placed not only a part of my magick but a piece of my soul." Here he put a necklace with a single blue crystal around Kai's neck, and he could feel the power radiating off of it. "By releasing this to you I am showing complete faith that together we will bring our people to peace. I promise to never raise my hand against you or one of your people in a way that will not prove beneficial to everyone."  
  
/So that's a promise ceremony./ Kai thought as Tyson stepped back in front of him. His heart was pounding as he pulled a red box from his own pocket a copied Tyson's movement, changing the promise slightly. "In this fire crystal I have placed not only a part of my magick but a piece of my soul. By releasing this to you I am showing complete faith that together we will bring our people to peace. I promise to never raise my hand to you in a way that will not prove beneficial to everyone."  
  
They clasped hands once applause came from their audience. Tyson and Kai turned just in time to catch two little kids as they threw themselves at them. Tyson grinned and caught the little boy up spinning the boy around. The boy couldn't be older then five, like Hikari, and had light blue hair cropped to his ears. Kai couldn't catch anything else because he was hugging his little sister, Hikari. Hikari had laughing lavender eyes, and flame red hair down to the middle of her back.  
  
She was laughing and hugging him tightly. Finally Tyson stopped spinning the little boy and settled for holding his hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, I can't come up with something else for this chapter right now, so I just figured I'd put it up. R&R please! And some CC (constructive criticism) would be helpful! (Nods) yep, very helpful! 


End file.
